


The One Who Cannot Be Moved

by Jiggeuk



Category: Mys - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Jihyun Week 2020, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Possessive Behavior, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggeuk/pseuds/Jiggeuk
Summary: Wherein he is craving for her while you are craving for him."You promised..."
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The One Who Cannot Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether I'll write pt. 2. I'll post it in my tumblr accnt. @ferimeyo. Sorry for wrong use of terms and grammatical errors. It's not my first language but I hop you enjoy reading it. Thanks!

Not so long ago when someone asked for your help. Still baffled but you gave that person a hand that leads you to a certain apartment without knowing that your phone was hacked and an intruiging messenger suddenly popped on your screen out of nowhere. There you found a fundraising association, the **_RFA_**.

The members have different characteristics with different life stories full of pain and secrets... a never ending secrets. But you never regret joining the RFA. It was the biggest turning point of your life. It brought up a a lot of changes that makes who you are today.

Despite your sudden envolvement to the RFA since you have no choice or maybe you have but you blew it away just because of someone. You accepted the trust of the members towards you even it is uncertain. You helped them and replaced Rika's position— she is the former host and the one who made the association together with her fiancee, Jihyun Kim. The main reason why you chose to stay and accept being a replacement. _Maybe, that's how love really works..._

You successfully hosted your first party that made everyone happy and contented. Later on, Saeyoung rescued his twin brother Saeran and they are doing fine. Unfortunately, the so-called-savior managed to escape it's punishment. But what's important is Saeran is a part of RFA now. Jaehee opened a coffee shop after retiring being Jumin's Assistant and being in a secret relationship with Zen that is having a blooming career. Jumin is still Jumin, but more successful and amusingly sociable than he was before.

While you.... you are with him, Jihyun. Three normal months had passed and you somehow manage to handle Jinhyun's nightmare attacks and longing for Rika's presence that crushes your heart and makes you wonder, what in world is wrong with you? No, he never said that he misses her and he still loves her... his eyes might be damaged but not yours. You are not stupid enough. You are not numb enough, how you wish you are. 

Slowly, you're starting to ask yourself absent-mindedly...

Aren't you kind enough?

Aren't you beautiful and sexy enough?

Aren't you smart enough?

Aren't you doing your job and replacing her position enough?

Aren't you just... enough?

Currently, you're in the balcony of Jihyun's apartment. You love his place... it smells just like him. His apartment is refreshing your mind and soul. Staring at the clear bluish sky while the wind is brushing on your not-so-perfect skin making you feel minty. Reminds you to a specific person with minty eyes and hair. You cannot help but to hug yourself with your eyes closed. A smile stretches your lips as you imagine Jihyun's faces as if he's just infront of you...

How you miss that guy... you miss his hugs and kisses. You miss everything about him. He is perfect for someone like you. While you are normal looking... too far from her ex-fiancèe's beauty. But, hey, you are with him now. 

He's out of town. Disregarding his eyes' condition, he still wanted to take pictures for future auctions. At times, you can't control your mind thinking that maybe, he doesn't want to take the offered surgery or eye theraphy by his bestfriend Jumin because he just don't care. Because it's Rika who gave him the pain and he wanted to hold it... and because he simply don't care about you since you are not Rika. _How you wish you are Rika..._

Your phone rings and you run for your phone as if you are running for your life. Your smile becomes a grin when you saw that it is Jihyun who is calling.

 _Maybe it's not only you who misses him? Hmm?_ You told yourself, how powerful Jihyun is... one call is enough to take out all the insecurities that you have in your body.

—

 _"Let's go to that place."_ Jihyun said while scanning his camera. You look up to him with wide-open eyes.

 _"What?"_ You asked... oh God!

 _Please, I hope that I heard it right..._ he took a glance at you before speaking up again.

 _"I said let's go to that place, Love. The place you are always asking me to go with."_ He said avoiding your eyes. His face is as red as tomatoes that made you hugs him tightly because of excitement and his pure cuteness.

 _"Really?! You promise?"_ You almost jump when you saw him nodded.

 ** _"I promise, Love..."_** You planted a kiss on his right cheek because of too much happiness that is filling your heart.

It has been two days after his trip. You wonder what makes him ask you out to go to that place. You have been nagging him to come with you but he refused a lot of times.

You shrugged off the thoughts. You don't want to ruin the moment. What's important is you are going to that place with him and spend some time him.

—

You're standing infront of the train station. Waiting for Jihyun. This is the day where the both of you decided to go to that place. It's just a park but it is so beautiful and refreshing. It will definitely clear someone's mind when they go to that park. That's the reason why you are nagging him to come along. You know that it will help his mind.

It's is 11 am in the morning, an hour before your said meet up. You waited for this day. You wear light make ups just to make yourself a little bit different from your usual get up... you wanted to look dazzling in his eyes since it is been a long time ever since the two of you go out on a date.

 _You waited patiently._ Jihyun pay Jumin a home visit first. Since the whole RFA excluding you is in Jumin's apartment. They are having a meeting for the next party. You have done your part and it is time for you and Jihyun to take some rest for being stressed out over finding guests and the RFA gladly approved it.

You sat on the concrete bench and wait for your man with a smile on your face...

—

Meanwhile...

Jihyun is infront of Jumin's house. Eyes were wide and hands are shaking... did he just heard her voice? _His fiancée's voice?_

He's shocked, completely forgotten that there is someone waiting for him with high hopes. _Because he promise and a promise is promise, or not?_

Jihyun opened the door, the RFA is inside with smiles plastered on their face. He saw the woman of his life... _his one and only Rika._

He walks inside slowly... still amused that his woman is standing infront of his eyes.

 _"Rika..."_ finally, he managed to speak up. Rika run towards Jihyun and wraps hers arms around the waist of the man. The two of them were too indulged. Unaware of Saeyoung's gaze full of confusion and rage... Saeyoung cannot help himself but to remember someone.

The one who helped them when Rika is nowhere to be found and sacrifice her own safety with bombs and dead... _you_.

—

It's already 12:30, your neck is starting to feel pain because of your continuous looking in the crowd of people. Hoping that you find that minty hair of your man...

 _"Maybe there is a traffic since it's lunch time."_ You smiled while shaking your head. You sat on the bench and wait for him while staring at the bluish sky...

You can't wait to see him.

—

It's already 4 in the afternoon. Everyone is on their own house... Jumin is already sleeping because of drunkness. Zen and Jaehee sent Yoosung home because the guy feels tipsy.

...and Jihyun is with Rika at his own apartment. Tongue were tied, dishevel hair. Tops were on the floor, half naked on the sofa.

 _"I love you Rika... I only love you."_ The man said as he starts pulling down the woman's skirt and lacy underwear, completely naked in his eyes only.

He starts licking the woman's body... completely forgotten that there is still someone waiting for him to come at their meeting place.

—

It's 3 pm already, people are getting fewer... and there is no Jihyun Kim came infront of you. You're still sitting at the concrete bench that you were sitting 11 am up until now. Face facing the floor, tears starting to wet your cheeks. You cannot help but feel disappointed. No Jihyun came, no calls or message that something important came up.

... _trust me, you will surely understand._ But there is none but you and your hope's downfall.

You wipe off your tears and smile. Maybe he will still come. Right?

3 pm became 3:15.

3:15 became 3:30.

3:30 because 3:45.

 _"I trust you Jihyun... I am still here, I am still waiting... I know you will come, you promise right?"_ You whispered, talking to yourself, comforting yourself...

4:00 pm

Bags were on your shoulder, starting to walk away from the station, heading home because your man did not come... _there's still a lot of next time or maybe not?_

—

Moans were getting louder because of the unbearable pleasure, enough to fill the whole living room of the apartment.

Legs were spread wide as Jihyun's face were inbetween Rika's inner thighs... pleasuring each other, neglecting the time and a person without even knowing.

Things were getting hotter... moans became groans. Slow thrust became fast and deeper...

Too consume by their body's heat to pay attention at someone who's standing in the doorway... enough to see their sins, enough to hear their lies... enough to feel disgust... enough to break someone's heart into pieces...

You're too shocked and in pain to hold the bags on your shoulder... when the bags cause some noises, that is the moment when they stop their dirty doings and once again, have a glance at your man's eyes when he looks u to you...

_Maybe you're just the one who's thinking that this wholedamned relationship will work, because it seems like it will never be..._

_"I love you Rika... only you..."_ you remembered as it echoes inside your head... then how about you? Still a _replacement?_

 _I'm so fucking stupid for trusting and for holding onto that fucking promise..._ You thought..

 _"M...C..."_ Jihyun called with wide eyes and starts dressing up. Neglecting the woman's naked body, he rushes towards you, planning to hold your hands when someone speak behind you.

 _"Stop.."_ You heard a man's voice behind you. You feel his body's heat and the tension that becomes stronger the moment Jihyun called the man's name.

 _"Luciel..."_ Jihyun said with eyes furrowing. He does not feel good about it. He knows, he's gonna take his woman. But he will not let Saeyoung do that. What's his is only his, whether it is Rika... or _You._

 _"I am taking her with me..."_ your bestfriend said. Glad that he is here... atleast there is someone you can lean on. Someone who will protect you because damn... _Your man just cheated on you with his ex-fiancee._

 _"No! We need to talk. I will explai—"_ you stopped him from talking... you have no energy left. You just wanted to cry and leave. You wanted to be alone.

 _"You can do whatever you wanted to do... you know what? I am tired... we're done."_ You said trying your best not to cry infront of him. You were about to go outside when he stops you.

 _"No... you're not leaving. You're mine right? You promise me that."_ Jihyun said in a pleading voice. Wow? Now, he is an asshole for saying that. 

_Using a promise against in a situation like this will never work again. Not on you._

_"Watch me leave..."_ you hold Saeyoung's hand and starts dragging him out of the apartment. _Running away from the nightmare as if you are running for your life._ Because yeah, if you stay still, you will definitely die because of pain and delusional... and you don't want that to happen.

Atleast, _not now..._


End file.
